Midnight pleasure
by Ulquishinee
Summary: GrimmIchi two-shot! Doesn't really have a plot, but it's rated M for a reason. Yaoi! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I just use them for my own ideas!**

**A/N: Hey there people. Just like to say that this is my first GrimmIchi fic, and the very first Yaoi I have written, so I would really like to know what you thought of it!**

**This is going to be a one-shot, and a very short one at that. It's rated M for a reason, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Anyway, I've got nothing else to say, so I'll let you read it! Enjoy! X)**

The room was dark, the only light being the crescent moon that hung idly in the pitch black sky. A soft moan broke through the silence from the room's orange haired occupant; his hazel eyes were half lidded in ecstasy and staring at the ceiling above him. Another moan, but louder escaped his parted and moist lips; the sound echoing off the walls and rebounding against his own eardrums.

Another figure lay atop of him, having founds its way between his legs. Rough, callous hands gripped the soft and tender flesh of his manhood; a moist, hot tongue running over the engorged tip, eliciting more moans and groans from the orange haired teen below. Electric blue eyes filled with lust and amusement starred at the teens face; his sky blue hair falling in between his eyes, while the man's mouth and teeth did magic to the young man's libido.

The bright color haired man clenched his fists and groaned long and loud as his member was enveloped completely by the other man's mouth. Ragged and labored breaths filled the room, making the air in the already small room even stuffier.

The other man - the one that was responsible for putting the teen on edge, but not really making him cross it – grinned, his sharp, white teeth gleaming in the moonlight like a pair of fangs that a wild, jungle cat would own, not a human being.

Finally, the teen had had enough of it and he almost thought that he was resorted to begging. "Stop…ahh…teasing me" He let out something between a hiss and a moan. The blue haired man chuckled darkly at the clear wanton the boy emitted. "So eager are you." It wasn't a question, but more of an observation.

The teen huffed indignantly, but said nothing. He almost screamed when the blue haired man sucked hard and bit gently, dragging his teeth across his shaft.

"Grimmjow" he groaned loudly, but that didn't stop the man from doing it again and again till the inexperienced boy couldn't hold on much longer. Hot, white seed shot deep into his boyfriend's mouth and his moan verged on the edge of a scream.

His lover crawled on top of him after he had swallowed the white, sticky substance and kissed him deeply. The orange haired teen yawned really tired all of a sudden, but his bed partner gave him a none too gentle slap on the cheek. His eyes immediately shot open in shock.

"What was that for?" He grumbled annoyed. His blue haired lover grinned. "My turn"

**A/N: If you liked it, please leave me a review. Please and thank you. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people. After thinking a bit, I decided to write more coz obviously it wasn't that bad since so people actually reviewed, alerted and even put it on their favorites. So, I give you the other part of my first installment! I hope this will be enjoyable! Also, Warning: this is going to be more explicit than the first one!**

"My turn"

The orange haired teen couldn't help but chuckle at how enthusiastic his lover sounded. Grimmjow took that was as a good sign and straddled his little sex toy's/lover's chest. Bringing his hand to the waist band of his pants he pushed them down quickly along with his boxers. His long and hard shaft sprung free form its confines slapping against the soft, tan skin of the young man's cheek. Pre-cum dripped from its tip and the younger man licked his lips, moistening them before taking it in his mouth and suckling softly.

A soft gasp escaped the blue haired man and he bucked his hips, pushing more of himself in the other man's mouth. Relaxing the muscles in his mouth and throat, the teen allowed the man above him to do as he liked.

Running his hands through the luscious, orange locks of hair, Grimmjow thrust deeper into that hot, awaiting hole that was his boyfriend's mouth.

He started slow; the motion languid and torturous not only to him, but the other man that was on the receiving end of his movements. His lover moaned around his shaft when he hit the back of the other man's throat, and it made him moan from the vibrations the sound around his member caused. He sped up his thrusts, pulling at the orange locks as he thrusts almost unmercifully in his mouth.

The orange haired man didn't seem to mind because he moaned happily, around the thick appendage in his mouth.

Just before the Grimmjow could climax he quickly pulled out of the sinful, wet cavern. A whine escaped his lover's lips at his action. He smirked and shoved three fingers in the man's mouth. "Suck" He commanded and the later man complied instantly. When his fingers were lubed enough he brought them to his boyfriend's entrance.

He slipped a finger inside making the teen gasp. He captured his lips in a searing kiss as he slipped a second finger in side and thrust and scissor them to get him used to the intrusion. When he found a pleasurable spot for the man that made him moan and gasp, he added a third finger and started thrusting them against that spot.

"Grimmjow…ahh…don't s-stop" The man grunted and moaned and the blue haired man grinned in satisfaction. He pulled his fingers out of his lover and the he mewled from the loss.

"Grimmjow…stop teasi-" He didn't get the rest out before he felt Grimmjow's massive shaft thrust inside him from behind. He let out a gasped as it filled him and moaned long and loud as it hit the same spot over and over again as Grimmjow started moving.

"You may want to hold on to something Ichi." Grimmjow grunted against his neck and bit down on it, his thrusts picking up pace.

Not able to say anything, Ichigo grabbed the head board and shouted in pleasure as Grimmjow was now mercilessly pounding him. Grimmjow's hand took hold of his member and moved his hand up and down his shaft in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long before Ichigo came for the second that night on the bed sheets and in Grimmjow's hand, yelling loudly. Grimmjow followed afterwards pouring his seed deep inside the man. They both collapsed on the bed, and Grimmjow pulled out of him and rolled on his back staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily.

"Now can I go to sleep?" Ichigo asked as his eyes started to close. His only response was a deep chuckle.

**A/N: Okey that was the second installment. If you liked it, review. Please and thank you! C:**


End file.
